creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raidra
User_talk:Raidra/Archive_1 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_2 Archived It I archived it. For some reason it is showing up as a red link from my view, but I checked it out and I didn't mess up, upon clicking on it, it does lead me to the Archive 2 page. So if you see a red link, it's the wiki being silly, your talk page is there and archived. Yeah, it annoys me when people make mistakes and accuse people of something they didn't do and then don't apologize for it. It's really rude, although the commenter may have commented and moved on, they might not see any reason to ever revisit the story page. Bleach isn't that good anyway, I used to like it, but I got tired of it when it became clear that the show was stalling, every time a new group is introduced the main protagonist ends up a part of it and with their skill set, and how at the start of every single fight, the villain explains how their Bonkai (power) works which gives the protagonist a chance to come up with a way to beat it. Really bad writing all around from my point of view. I'm not implying anything or talking trash on Naruto or people who like it, it's just always seemed to me that those that like Naruto and/or Bleach enjoy the other series, it's odd. Guess you're the exception though XD Bleach wouldn't have been bad if they hadn't dragged it passed 50 or so episodes, there was no reason for it to be over 300 episodes long (I quit at around 180, but I hadn't been exposed to some of the better anime, at least in my eyes, yet). I hope I don't sound like an elitist snob, if I do then I apologize. Any series other than Naruto that you've seen and enjoyed? I've got a whole list of potential recommendations and I'm always looking to add some more to my plan to watch list as well. I'll watch anything from Lucky Star to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure to Watamote. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:26, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :That never happened to me before, so I was freaking out for a minute and was thinking "Oh no, did I mess it up?" XD :Ah, that's good. I was worried that I might be giving off that vibe, a lot of the anime discussion circles are really bad about elitism and snobbish attitudes. I don't judge or belittle people based upon what they watch, though I might try to recommend something that I judge as better. Haha, that's funny XD :Here's my favorite meme: http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/754603-it-was-me-dio and here's the explanation for it: http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/it-was-me-dio :For me it was Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh. The original run of Grimm's Fairy Tales was four to three years before my time. I don't really remember much from Nick JR other than the thing called Face. I do remember watching a lot of "Are You Afraid of the Dark?" though. :Here's a site that you might find handy: http://myanimelist.net/animelist/greenvroom It lets you make a list of anime that you have seen and plan to watch, I find it extremely useful myself. It has a list of every Anime ever (to my knowledge). The link I sent you has my list on it. Don't know if it interests you, but I thought I'd bring it up. I'd also recommend staying away from those discussion boards if you do join, the overall community is awful. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:08, November 21, 2015 (UTC) I Am Adding More To My Short Hoggers Story Further Chapter(s) of The Last Day of October--Short Hoggers (Please Review) --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 04:43, November 21, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Story Hey there, It's been a while, but I finally got a new Tobit story finished: Tobit: The Lady and the Maiden of Knowledge. Check it out please and leave me some feedback! K. Banning Kellum (talk) 02:50, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Yep, I was actually a little hesitant to the Slenderman Stabbing interview thing. I certianly don't speak for the entire CP Wiki community, and wouldn't want my words to be twisted into the voice of the entire genre. But the questions were softball enough so I figured why not? It's an interesting topic, since it is a common trend to blame the arts and media when people choose to do very crazy or evil things. Anyway, talk to you soon. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 23:33, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Thank you I appreciate the kind words. I also read your reply on there, and I agree with you. It really doesn't seem like a big challenge to be tactful, yet so many people seem to have a hard time with it. Honestly, I don't think there is anything wrong with harsh critiques, when the person receiving that critique asked for it. It's like Gordon Ramsay. I love that guy, have a ton of respect for him everything he does. Sure, he's a total prick, but people seek him out knowing full well just how he's going to be. And that is fine, because no one can say they weren't expecting it. Now, it would be different if Gordon Ramsay just walked into kitchens uninvited and started insulting everyone. That wouldn't be acceptable. So, to me, harshness is all in whether or not someone asked for the critique in the first place. Just my thoughts, I still think tact is the way to go. Plus, Gordon Ramsay doesn't just insult for the sake of insulting, he also works his ass off with that person until they improve, and then he comes back and congratulates them on their efforts. Either way, I think I'll go and watch some Kitchen Nightmares, I got Ramsay fever, LOL. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 02:28, November 24, 2015 (UTC) RE Thanks so much for the kind message. Happy Thanksgiving to you as well. Don't let those twerps get your turkey, lol. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:06, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ha! Thanks for that. I especially liked when he said, "We should move there immediately and leave here!" That infrared shot did appear to be some sort of exorcism ; ) Hope you had a good Thanksgiving. Jay Ten (talk) 16:41, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Thank ya kindly As always, I apprecaite your reviews and feedback. Talk soon, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 02:10, December 2, 2015 (UTC) A Lot Has Happened Last Week I really hate what happened last Thursday. I really think I talk too much about what happened, but I should probably tell you. It really still shocks me. Anyways, I was in the car with my caregiver, going to the bank that is inside of Walmart. We saw a girl standing on the outside of the fence that sits on the bridge that overlooks the freeway. The girl looked like a Hispanic, teenage girl; I didn't really get a good look at her, but I won't forget what she did. She was outside of the fence and there were several cop cars on the other ramp, when my caregiver and I saw the girl jump off the bridge. I don't know if she died, they were no fatalies that day, but traffic was very bad on that day. I hope you never go through something like that. I think the girl is in critical condition now. I am sorry to bother you. I hope you're doing all right. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 00:20, December 17, 2015 (UTC) RE:Wordless I like your unique take on the whole superhero theme, like the characters are all retired and living as normal people instead of being typical battling showoffs. I also like how everyone in your story doesn't resemble an idealized godlike character. I have two questions for you--is there anyway of zooming the panels closer and what species are they? --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 17:55, December 19, 2015 (UTC) We Haven't Talked in A Looooong Time! Hey there! What's happening? As for me, Snaketounge and Whitex have reviewed my story. They both say that there needs to be more character development. However, Whit brought up things that I haven't noticed. The first was that the bite sized chapters were slowing down the pace of the story, the actual episode doesn't really tie in to the real life setting, the cape cod house setting was too non threatening, and there needed to be more atmsophere. I sent him/her a message about how I would try and fix these problems. I'm still confused about the atmosphere part. I've been told by a few other reviewers that the atmosphere was set up nice. I'm not upset but I'm confused as to what I should do. I can send you the full Whit review of my story so far if you'd like. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 06:36, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "I don't agree" message Good news! Whit sent a message clarifying what he meant: "I mentioned the story lacked a threatening atmosphere. When I think of the setting in most creepypastas, there's a general sense that something is wrong, right? You want a sense of foreboding, that the protagonist is in danger, that the area around them isn't safe. In your story, our protagonist is in a nice home with two older relatives close by, so I don't get a sense of threat at all. If your protagonist was alone, and started speculating whether the shadows were real, or whether her mind was playing tricks on her, that's a bit creepier than her immediately screaming for help and then getting that help. I think she should be isolated, alone watching this video, in a secluded house, where no one can hear her scream..." So I started working on that. I started tha plot point in chapter 6 where Erika and Hunter are out of the house. He reason why they are out of th house is because they were on a quahogging trip, lost track of time, and got lost in their way home. That willbe revealed later inthe story. Erika disn't want to pay for quahogs whenshe could get them for free. Sorry my tablet isglitchy when I write in this section. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 20:25, December 28, 2015 (UTC) The Riff: In Colour! I have started a blog specifically for riffs on Blogger. I was going to use LiveJournal but it doesn't offer Bold or Italics options which is essential for riffing. I write my riffs on a mobile device so I can take it with me back and forth from my mom and dad's house. Here is the Good Luck Charlie Riff... In Colour: http://azusriffingcorner.blogspot.com/2015/12/azumanga-riffs-15-original-good-luck.html Cyan is for the story part and red is for the parts where I speak. I think those are good colours. It's a real shame that there aren't that many good lost episode pastas on here with the exception of the original Candle Cove, 1999, and (insert other good lost episode pasta here). There are less than 70 lost episode pastas on this wiki alone. How come it's so easy to make a lost episode pasta that is bad? That's a mystery that will never be solved! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:18, December 29, 2015 (UTC) RE:Happy New Year Thanks! Happy New Year to you too! I accidentally missed a day and messed up getting the year badge, I was around the 265 day mark, ah well XD Just thought I'd mention that since you said you were going for it at one time as well. Doing anything fun for New Years? I got Halo 5 installing on my Xbox, but I doubt it'll be ready in time cause of my slow internet, so I'm probably going to celebrate by playing Crusader Kings II or Arcanum (basically just another day for me). Okay, some fake grape juice bottled like wine shall be involved. I've never really cared for the taste of alcohol, but I love having an excuse to get that sparkling grape juice. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:56, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Happy 20 Friggin 16!" Message Happy friggin new years! YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Another leap year! It feels like 2012 was just yesterday. *sniff* I think Blogger will be a good place for my riffs because it has an option to put different coloured text. Cyan for the story and red for my parts. So the next time I do a riff, it will be written in fast notepad then edited further in Blogspot's text editor. Anyway, I might go with the plot about Erika and Hunter being missing. With combining the bite sized chapters, that will take some major overhaul and time to do, so I have to figure out which chapters to combine. Over here where I live, there's less than a half hour before 2015 is over. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:27, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Re:Re:New Year Yeah, it is pretty relieving. I was running out of things to do without pointsgaming and I didn't want to resort to that, so it's probably for the best. Who knows if I'll try it again? I'm not bitter about it. Cows go moo, ducks go quack, PVPer's go multiplayer is unbalanced and life goes on XD Exactly, all about the enjoyment of it. That's awful! I love the sparkling juice and used to buy myself some for breaks on occasion back when I worked night shift at Walmart. That stuff really helped me through some rough nights, so can't imagine life without it XD I can understand that, I'm not a fan of medicine either. My neck is out of alignment with my skull (doesn't make sense to me, but that's what the chiropractor said) so I get headaches almost everyday unless I lay down really carefully and I usually cave and take Ibuprofen which I have heard will tear up one's stomach (8 ball says future outlook not so good, but I'll deal with it when the time comes). Nothing bothers me worse than a hurting brain though, I can deal with about anything, but not that. I'm glad you got to feeling better and had fun. I've never heard of a Steak 'n' Shake before, but I live quite south of your described location and in a very small town, so that would explain it. I sat around and played Rogue Legacy before going over to my friend's house to play a couple of video games with them. Simple is best :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:55, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Leap Year" message My father's mother had died on February 29, 2012. Speaking of leap year, I heard there was a special club for people who were born on leap day, though I could be wrong. I don't know if I told you this but I got around to combining the smaller chapters into the bigger ones. Now my story is ten chapters instead of 13. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:20, January 4, 2016 (UTC)